Allies, Wreaking Havoc
by Chienkaiba
Summary: England is coughing his guts out due to Voldemort's plans to rise again. Of course, he's definitely not letting that happen. He asks for America's help in the matter, and, soon enough, the rest of the Allies. Oh, yes. The best plan yet to rewrite the GoF. The Allies are going to kick some Voldy butt. No pairings, rated T just to be safe. Oh, and Allies being totally OP and awesome.
1. Blood and Plans

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first fanfic on here. Hmm...if you like it, please review! I'd love to see your comments on this. It would give me a lot more motivation to write. ^_^**

* * *

It all started with a racking, painful, retching cough that splattered red over America's carpet.

America eyed England with unnatural concern.

"Dude, you okay Iggy?"

"Geh…what do you think, you bloody git?! And don't call me Iggy!"

"I have no idea! That's why I'm asking you, Iggy! What the heck is going on?!"

England groaned, suppressing another cough. He was seated on America's couch, prepared to engage in what was going to be a nice friendly visit. Instead, it looked as if he was going to have to discuss some heavy, worrying problems.

"I'm assuming you know of Voldemort," England began, running a hand through his rumpled hair.

"Volde…what? Yeesh, the guys from your house sure have weird names."

"_Voldemort,_ America. And he's not some ordinary guy. He's a powerful Dark wizard, known for killing people left and right. And he's coming back from the dead soon."

"Eh? More of your imaginary friends? I'm losing you here, Iggy."

"God dammit, America, try to be serious here. Because I am. My health is deteriorating at a dastardly rate, and this is just the beginning. I'm NOT having him come back and wreak havoc faster than you can finish a hamburger. Urgh…this is a huge problem," England finished with another cough, blood spewing forth again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're turning the carpet red! Oh well. I was going to vacuum it anyway. But jeez, I think I'll believe you for now. Evil wizard thingy coming back alive. I'll buy it."

England bit down the urge to snap that you couldn't vacuum blood off a carpet. He just had an idea, and he needed America to cooperate.

"Say," he said carefully, "Say…want to help me out?"

"Hm? I guess I could be the hero and stuff and totally kick that bad wizard guy's butt, but…don't you usually ask Norway and Romania for these kinds of magical problems?"

England winced slightly at the memory. Thirteen years ago, he was bed-ridden and severely ill due to Voldemort's rampage. Out of concern, Norway and Romania had went after Voldemort, eventually challenging him to a magic duel. But in the end…

"I'd rather not talk about it," England replied with a shudder. He still remembered how limp Romania's body was, and how even Norway's normally emotionless eyes seemed full of despair and sadness. "Let's just say it turned out badly."

In a rare show of reading the atmosphere, America shut up. "Sooooo….what do you want me to do exactly?"

England smiled. "Let me brief you up on that. We have some good news. We know exactly when Voldemort is planning to revive: the day of the Triwizard Cup finals."

"Tri-…what?" America frowned. "What's that?"

"Triwizard Cup," England sighed. "It's a competition between three different wizarding schools."

"Gotcha. Soooo….why is this particular baddie planning to come back on the day of the final? Does he want to watch it?"

The only thing preventing England from facedesking was his cough. "Don't be ridiculous America. The reason why he wants to act on that particular date is because he wants to have Harry Potter's blood. On that day, he'll lure Potter into a trap, get his blood, and come back stronger than before…hypothetically."

"Errrr….hypothetically?" America asked quizzically.

"Yep," England said happily. "That's where you come in. Hmmm….I might ask the rest of the Allies as well. I'm not that sure you can handle Voldemort and a bunch of his supporters while trying to whisk Potter away to safety. It's always nice to have backup, I guess. Oh, I'm going to enjoy this soooo much."

One look at England's face, and America knew that Volde-whatever-his-name was really in for it.

But there was something he still had yet to say.

"You still haven't answered my question, Iggy," America said, stamping his foot. "What do you want me to do exactly? Join in on the Triwizard Cup thingy? Hunt down the spy in this school of yours? Or maybe enroll in this school and keep an eye the Harry dude? Which is it?" he finished.

"I see that your intelligence has raised a few notches, America," England replied dryly. "As a matter fact, I want you to do none of those things. You don't have the magical skill to join the Triwizard Cup. If you hunt down the spy, you'll alert Voldemort and we'll lose the chance to capture him. And if you enroll in Hogwarts, I'll bet every last coin of mine that you, with your amazing lack of brains, would give away our identities as nations ten seconds in. No, none of the things here are ideal for our situation."

America threw up his arms. "Just tell me what the hell you want me to do."

"Be patient, you idiot. I think I know just what to do, but it'll take some time to plan out. I still have to ask the rest of the Allies on this as well. I'll tell you when everything's in place," England said. He paused to violently cough for a minute or so. "Hopefully. There's no guarantees that this will work out.

* * *

England gritted his teeth, suppressing the burning desire to cough his guts out. "No, there's nothing in it for you. If you do help out, it's going to be out of your own kindness and overwhelming generosity."

The Allies were seated around a table, all present and accounted for. Russia was fingering his water pipe, China frowning at England, France smiling coyly, and America grinning like a maniac as usual.

And England was at his wit's end.

"I still don't get, it aru," China voiced. "Why should I be joining you on your little escapade, aru? There's nothing in it for me, aru."

"China 'as a point," France fluttered his fingers. "Vhy? Vhy should I be doing zis? Or, perhaps, you are finally feeling the love, _mon cher?_

"It sounds like a good idea, da," Russia smiled. "I always like beating up bad little children. But, do you really need my help, da?"

"Come on dudes! You all have no sense of heroism!" America yammered.

"Listen," England grated. "I'm at the end of my rope here. I don't know what else to do. If you people don't decide to help, then I'll have no choice but to rely only on America. And we all know how well _that's _going to turn out. Can you at least work with me here for once, out of the goodness of your heart? I'm dying here, literally!"

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm not sure where my heart is right now, da," Russia mused.

Another awkward silence.

England rolled his eyes. "Well? What is it, bloody gits?"

"Vell, if you're zat desperate..." France twirled the rose that always seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"If it can't be helped, I'll lend you some of my four thousand years of wisdom then!" China said.

"I guess I can't let America go by himself, da," Russia smiled sweetly.

"Hey, I'm fine by myself, commie!"

"Then it's decided," England said determinedly. "Three days from now, come to my house! I'll give you the details then."

"Three days? Why three days?"

"It's a lucky number, aru!"

"Don't be such a child, America, da?"

"Ohonhonhon, perhaps England 'as to prepare some...certain zings?"

"You're probably totally right, France!"

England groaned and coughed out some more blood. Maybe he shouldn't have asked for help after all. But then again...

_Boy, I can't wait to see Voldemort's face._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Again, if you likey, please, please, please review! Thank you again. _**


	2. Organize and Depart

**Hey! Yesssssss I updated...um, I have some stuff to say at the bottom, so check it out! Sorry for like, no author's note last chap. T_T  
**

**Extreme apologies for any typos. Last chapter too, forgot to say that.**

**Forgot the disclaimer too...No, I don't own Harry Potter OR Hetalia. Sadly.**

* * *

_Three days later, England's house_

"We're heeeeeere! Three days later, at your house, just like you said, Iggy!"

"Aru!"

"A nice little place to break, da?"

"Ooooooh, vhat a surprisingly nice place for one of your character, _Angleterre~"_

England cleared his throat. "If you're all done putting in your own tuppence, you could all sit around the table," he gestured to the waiting seats, "and listen up to what I have as a plan."

"A plan? Great! I've been waiting for so long to hear about it!" America said.

"Just shut up and sit down, git," England said wearily. "My health isn't getting any better, you know," he added with a cough.

"If zat's vhat you vant…" France sniffed.

And somehow, miraculously, the Allies eventually sat down in a somewhat organized manner at the table.

"Alright, let me fill you in on the details," England announced from a standing position. "Our objectives are going to be as follows:

Number One, prevent Voldemort from regaining power.

Number Two, capture all his supporters, known as Death Eaters, which are presumably going to be there in force at his revival.

Number Three, ensure the safety of all innocent parties involved.

And Number Four, extremely important, _keep our statuses as nations private. _

Am I clear in this? Any objections? Comments? No, right? Wait, Russia I see you there raising your pipe. What is it?"

"I'm not quite sure on Number Three," Russia said with his usual sweetness. "What do you constitute as 'safety', da?"

England sighed. He knew he had to make some concessions somewhere. "Able to function normally after six months of rest."

"Thank you, da,"

"Dude, you better not go all psycho and stuff on everybody there!"

"You look especially bendable today, Amerika."

"Hey, thanks!"

"Let's move on," England interjected. He wasn't too keen on having America and Russia rip apart his house. "In order to complete those objectives, we're going in on the very day of the final. I know some of you probably wanted to enroll in Hogwarts, but in respect of objective Number Four, we're not doing that."

"You already said that to me, Iggy," America yawned.

"I'm saying it for the rest of us here, yankee!" England snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So," England forged on, "So, we're going to have to be extremely ready and well-prepared when we go in. We'll have to know what exactly the enemy is planning, and how to counter it. To that end, I'm dividing you guys into two teams: Combat and Cover.

The Combat team's task will be exactly as it sounds like…"

"Beating the living hell out of every villain we find?"

"I'm surprised you could figure that out, America, but yes, more or less," England said dryly. "Which is good, since I'm putting you and Russia on it. You two are the strongest countries we have. We're going to need to have some major firepower against Voldemort."

"Cool! A great job for the hero and his sidekick!"

"Kolkolkol…"

"Erm….second, the Cover team's job," England said, trying to ignore the chilling temperature that had just dropped onto the room, "is a tad bit more complicated than Combat's. France and China, you two are going to have to:

One, find out the enemy's plans. We currently know this: on the day of the Triwizard Cup final, Voldemort's spy will somehow transport Harry Potter to wherever Voldemort is planning to revive. You guys are going to have to find out more about this. Where exactly is Voldemort planning to be? How is the spy transporting Potter there? Keep an eye out for that."

"Excuse moi, _Angleterre,"_ France interrupted with a gloved hand, "But…how exactly are ve going to be doing that?"

"A surprisingly good point that you brought up, bloody wanker," England responded. "I'm planning to send you and China to Hogwarts. No, wipe that excited smirk off your face, you too, China; I'm not sending you two to enroll there. You're going to be just sneaking about. You can take up temporary residence in one of the random rooms that seem to be in abundance at Hogwarts. Sneak about, find the spy, and see what the plans are.

Nobody in the school is to know that you're there. If anybody sees you, I'm going to kill you when you come back. I better not look in the Daily Prophet and see headlines about a panda and a pervert around Hogwarts. We really don't want publicity, as mentioned in the above Objective Number Four. Am I clear?"

"Ah, so strict…" France sighed. "That school of yours really needed some _amour, _too…"

"Pft, leave it me, aru! I'll take care of everything there, aru!" China said proudly.

"Hey, hey, hey, there's still job number two," England said irritably. Hyperactive nations sure could be hard to stand. "Job number two, when all hell breaks loose AKA when the Combat team finally gets down to the little problem of killing Voldemort, I want you guys, the Cover team, to act as support."

"Support? What do you mean, support?" France tilted his head to one side.

"In support, I mean exactly as what I say. Support. Make sure the Combat team isn't missing anything," England jerked his head towards America and Russia, "although I doubt they will fail to turn the whole area into smoking rubble. But besides that, also assure the… 'safety' of the innocent parties as mentioned in the above Objective Number Three."

"Sounds easy, ohonhonhon!"

"Aru!"

"Glad to hear it," England said. He looked around the room, green eyes roving across. Everybody seemed to be excited and raring to start. "Alright, Combat team, you can go relax for now. I'll tell you when I need you. Cover team, come with me." He turned his back and walked to the basement door. "We have to get started."

* * *

"Have you _ever _cleaned this place out, aru?" China asked disgustedly. He brushed off a stray spiderweb. "It's absolutely filthy!"

"_Oui, _I agree," France shuddered, stepping around a pile of god-only-knows-what.

"It's not that bad," England said distractedly. They were currently walking down a flight of stairs to the basement. The dank, dark and unwelcome depths loomed at them, while the occasional scutter of rats sounded. Spiderwebs and dust was rampant, illuminated by flickering torches. "You should see Norway's basement. I'm not even sure why he doesn't burn that place to kingdom come-oh, here we are!" They had reached a set of oaken doors. "Inside, both of you," England said with a shooing motion. "Go on, go on now."

"Ve're not children, my dear England," France scoffed, elegantly pushing the doors open and stepping inside with a flourish. "Come on, China."

"Aru, don't grope me- hey! Watch where you're putting that hand, aru!"

"Just come on," England groaned. He roughly shoved both of them inside, ignoring yelped complaints. "We don't have that much time to waste."

* * *

"That was a strange ceremony, aru" China grumbled. "Chalk drawings, candles, a 'magical' incantation and we're transported to a different place, aru." England had quickly, with a pink Crayola chalk, scribbled some cryptic drawings on the floor. He then lit some candles, placed them all around the room, motioned for the two of them to step into the center of all the drawings, and BOOM. They appeared into a place hitherto unknown, complete with a luminous moon, ominous black trees, and mysterious noises scuffling about in the dark. They were now currently staring at a pair of wrought iron gates, flanked by tall pillars each topped with a winged boar.

"'Eet's very typical of England to not mention 'ow to get into 'ogwarts," France muttered. "'Eet looks like we 'ave to climb over, the gates are locked…."

"Aru, I agree," China said. "Opium always neglects small details, aru," he grumbled.

"You get used to it over a while, I'm afraid," France sighed. "'Ere, come give me a hand," he said as he grasped the top of the gate and began climbing.

"Aru, I guess there's no other choice," China puffed. He made his hands into a cup as a lift for France's foot, wincing as the boot grazed passed his face. "This is as good as a method as any, aru…AGHHH!"

There was a CRACK and France came tumbling down with a stream of curses, landing on China.

"Ow….."China moaned. "What happened, aru?!"

"'Ere seemed to be an invisible barrier on the top," France growled. "We can't get in by climbing…"

"Then how _are _we supposed to get in, aru?" China said in exasperation.

"I 'ave absolutely no idea," France brushed off the dirt from his clothes.

They both stared at the gate in silence. Cricket, cricket…..

"Um…..what do we do now?"

* * *

_In England's basement…._

England slapped himself in the head repeatedly. He was such an idiot. Of course you couldn't teleport inside the school grounds. They had probably ended up somewhere outside the gate. Normally, one would think that you could climb the walls/gate, but with the Anti-Intruder Jinxes…

"Oh well. They'll figure something out. Bloody gits."

* * *

**On to the stuff I have to say!**

**Thank you to the 2 people who reviewed so far! Everybody else, please also review! I want to hear comments, advice, feedback :)**

**As for future updates, I'm planning on trying to get at _least_ one chap out per week. I know it sucks to leave people hanging.**

**Ugh...France's accent is so annoying. I kinda wish I didn't do it in the first place. But it's too late now...I must suffer through those eets and 'aves and 'ow and everything else. Sorry to those who speak French, but the accent is really hard to write T_T**

***Tries to move away from ranting* I'm really sorry if the pace is kind of...weird? Haha, this is the first fanfic I'm writing. Oh well. I sure hope that I can improve over the course of this story.**

**Talking about pacing, I'm gonna try to keep the story as short as possible. It'll probably end up a billion chapters long, but I'll try to keep it down OTL. I won't be able to update much once school starts.**

**Thanks for sticking through my long-winded speech! Again, please review! I wanna see if my writing's any good :P**

***Hands out cookies***


	3. Enter and Doubts

_Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office_

Dumbledore frowned slightly. Something seemed….off. There appeared to be a slight disturbance at the castle gates, a slight rippling in the defenses he had woven around Hogwarts. Intruders? A major possibility. And an even more major possibility, one of Voldemort's men….

But Dumbledore did not wish to retaliate with force for now. There was always the chance it was a random curious passerby. Or perhaps somebody had arrived late for the Triwizard Tournament. Maybe a stray animal was all it took for a disturbance. For now….

"Severus," he called out. "There's something out there at the castle gates. Go out and see what the matter is."

Professor Severus Snape abruptly stopped his pacing about Dumbledore's office. "Something?" he sneered, turning his face. "You couldn't be a little more exact, could you?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said simply.

Snape gritted his teeth. "I'm guessing I don't have a choice but to go out and, as you put it, 'see what the matter is'."

"If you choose to put it that way, why not."

"It's probably just a stray animal. Just a false alarm. I doubt the Dark Lord would be as hasty as this…."

"You can never be too careful," Dumbledore cut across. "Besides, it's not that hard, for goodness sake's Severus. Just walk across a few feet of school ground, glance at the gates to see what's there, and then pop right back in the school. It'll take you five minutes."

Snape sighed reluctantly. "I'll do it," he muttered, pivoting and walking out the door with a huff.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, staring at the door Snape had left ajar. "And close the door next time," he said under his breath as he moved from his desk to close the door.

* * *

"Is that….a light? Looks like a lantern, aru," China said as he squinted uncertainly into the darkness.

"Eet certainly seems like eet," France replied, also squinting. "Looks like somebody 'as noteeced our presence."

"What do we do, aru?" China fretted. "We can't let them see us, England will murder us, aru…"

"No problem," France said, eyeing the bobbing lantern. It was getting closer by the second. "Hide by ze gates. When zey open the gates, knock them out and make a run for the school."

"Knock them out?!" China said incredulously. "Won't they fight back, aru?! They're a wizard!"

"Then knock them out quickly," France waved aside with a hand. "Do you 'ave a better plan?"

"No, aru," China admitted. "But…they'll _definitely _know there are intruders in the school if we knock them out, aru!"

"Zat's no problem," France smiled. "We'll drag zem back to the school, and zen….." he pulled out a bottle of wine from his coat. "And zen I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

Snape made his way across the grounds, the lantern swinging back and forth. It was quite chilly, and even with his cloak on, he could feel the cold seeping in.

_Why, Dumbledore? _He moaned to himself. _When I promised to be your lapdog, I didn't mean that I would be sent out for every single trivial matter that existed on the planet. I most certainly DID NOT sign up for this. It's probably not even anything worth worrying about. Just a curious animal that happened to touch the barrier and send me out on this wild goose chase…._

But soon enough, he reached the gates. Sighing, he took out his wand, tapped the lock, and the chains on the gates unraveled. He stepped through them.

_Dumbledore was wrong after all. _He thought triumphantly. _I don't see anybody around here…most definitely not one of Voldemort's men-_

That was the last thought he had before he took two simultaneous flying kicks to the face.

Snape immediately collapsed like a fairy-tale damsel.

France and China gave each other a high-five.

"Normally it would be America doing this, but this is a special occasion, aru," China puffed.

"Exactly," France said. "And now, let's get zis greasy guy into the castle," he prodded Snape with his foot. "Can you carry him up the school?"

"I get all the hard work, aru," China muttered as he swung Snape's limp body onto his back and starting to walk. "You were saying something about having a plan to stop the school from knowing about our presence, aru? I assume it has something to do with that bottle of wine you have there, aru."

"Oh yes eet does," France purred. "Let's get in the school first."

* * *

"I'm so glad that _these _aren't locked," said China as France opened the doors of Hogwarts, revealing a rather nice courtyard. "We would've been in big trouble then."

"_Oui, _indeed we would," France said. "Dump ze man down here." He motioned to a random spot in the courtyard. "And arrange 'is body in a sitting position."

"Got it, aru," China did as France said, taking much care.

"And now," France grinned devilishly. "And now, I'll just pop the cork on this wine bottle," he said as he did so with a loud POP, "And pour eet on 'is clothes, making eet look as eef 'ee were drunk." He poured the wine with great glee, splattering crimson liquid on Snape's mundane black cloak. "And," France continued. "I'll put the wine bottle in 'is hand…." He delicately wrapped Snape's fingers around the bottle. "Now, when somebody finds 'im, zey will suspect zat 'ee was drinking."

"I have to admit, that's brilliant, aru," China said, impressed.

"I know, right?" France beamed. "Sometimes, I amaze even myself. Zat England is seemply no match for me!"

"Um….sure," China coughed. "Let's get back on track, aru. We have to situate ourselves in the school, England said that there would be abandoned rooms for us to take shelter in, aru."

"Of course," France said. "Come on, before somebody sees us…" And so, France and China slipped into the school without much trouble.

* * *

Professor McGonagall had just happened to fancy a breath of fresh night air out in the courtyard to distract herself from the ever tedious job of grading exam papers when she spotted a black shape sitting against the wall. Curiosity aroused, she strode towards it. And proceeded to gape in shock.

It was Snape, soaked in…wine?! He was holding a bottle in his hand, the obvious source of the alcoholic liquid. Was he seriously….drinking?! It blew her mind. Snape, the nasty head of Slytherin House, was conked out in the courtyard from drinking. Completely at a loss as to what to do, she ran for the other teachers plus Dumbledore.

* * *

"Severus?! Passed out in the courtyard from drinking?! Are you joking, Minerva?!" Flitwick said, eyes wide.

"I assure you, it's very true," McGonagall said curtly. "Go down there first, I'll get everybody else."

"Of course, of course," Flitwick replied as he made to leave his office. "But….Severus? I never really thought he was the type to do that…" he muttered. "Don't we have a rule against teachers drinking on school grounds?"

"I believe so."

"….He's going to be really in for it."

* * *

Soon, all of the teachers were gathered around their colleague's still form in the courtyard. They stood there, not believing their eyes. Nobody knew what to do, until Albus Dumbledore came striding along.

"Dumbledore!" Sprout turned, along with the other teachers.

"A lovely evening to all of you," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Minerva didn't tell me what exactly was happening, only that I should make haste down here. Anybody care to explain?"

Everybody seemed to be at loss of words. Finally, McGonagall nudged aside Moody, who was examining Snape with great curiosity, and gestured for everybody to do the same, clearing the path for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took a look and frowned.

"Hmmmm….. I wonder….." he mused.

"What is there to wonder, Albus?" Flitwick quipped. "Severus….drinking! That much is evidently plain."

"But the fact that he was found drunk after I sent him out for something…." Dumbledore said, lost in thought.

"Come on, Albus," McGonagall groaned. "Severus was just probably tired of you ordering him to do things left and right and decided to have a little party of his own."

"What are the other possibilities?" Sprout added.

"He could've have been attacked, and we have an intruder- or intruders in the school," Moody growled.

"What makes you say _that _Alastor?" Flitwick gasped.

"If we judge by Severus's everyday behavior, he certainly doesn't look like the type to wander off and get drunk," Moody reasoned. "Also, the fact that this is Muggle wine…." He took a sniff of the liquid. "I'm quite sure Severus would be the last person to be indulging in Muggle products."

"You're just overthinking things, Alastor," McGonagall scoffed.

"There's no reason to think about it now," Dumbledore shrugged and pulled out his wand. "I'll take him up to my office and see what he has to say. For now, I wish for everybody to be back in bed."

All the teachers looked at each other.

"Yes, Dumbledore."

* * *

Snape awoke. He was sitting in Dumbledore's office, robes soaked in…..wine? What? And why on earth was he holding a wine bottle in his hand?

"I think you need to explain yourself, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly. He was seated behind his desk as usual, hands clasped. "Why were you drunk? You seemed to be quite happily passed out in the courtyard. Did you have a good time?"

"I, I….WASN'T DRUNK!" Snape roared. He cursed to himself. Of course, the intruders had set him up! Doubtlessly, they were laughing right now. He was such a fool...

"Really?" Dumbledore's blue eyes searched him. "Are you absolutely positive?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Snape gritted out. "I. WAS. NOT. DRINKING."

"That's what the people who had been drinking say," Dumbledore tilted his head.

Snape almost screamed with frustration. "Just use your Legilmency, then! Why bother with this tedious Q&A if you can just read my stinking mind! There were intruders at the gate, and they put me up to this mess!"

Dumbledore sighed. "Really, Severus, you have no sense of humor," he smiled. "I believe you. The question is, who were the intruders and what do they want?"

Relieved that his sobriety was now unchallenged, Snape answered. "I have no clue," he said. He hated to admit it, but was true. "They knocked me out, and the next thing I know, I'm here."

"Knocked you out? With a Stunning spell?"

"No," Snape frowned as he thought. "No, they hit me in the head."

"Then we can assume that the intruders know no magic," Dumbledore reasoned. "I doubt any wizard would stoop to using physical means."

"But why….why on earth would a Muggle be able to find the school? And what are they doing here?"

"Excellent, unanswered questions, Severus," Dumbledore said. "I have no idea."

"What should we do?"

"Simply watch," Dumbledore answered. "And see what happens over the course of the next few days. I'm sure Harry will notice something….."

"Potter is not a reliant source of information," Snape spat.

"Whatever you say, Severus," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Why don't you go and get all cleaned up? Oh, and just say that you had been drinking for now. We don't want to alarm everybody. And say that I pardoned you for your offense against drinking on school grounds."

"Whatever you say, Dumbledore," Snape swept out of the office, glad to be gone. He was going to catch the intruders and make them pay for his shame.

* * *

"This seems to be as good a place as any to rest, aru," China stretched his arms above his head.

"Eef you 'ave been living een a hole for most of your life," France remarked as he looked at the dusty abandoned classroom. "This looks like England's basement."

China grimaced. "We'll have to make do. We can't let anybody in the school know we're here, aru."

"I know," France sighed. "But eef only we could do eet in more luxury."

* * *

Harry Potter lounged on his four-poster in the Gryffindor dormitory. He was looking at the Marauder's Map, as he often did at night. He liked to see the dots, representing people, move around on the school doing their business. He eyed Snape's dot, which had previously been surrounded by all the other teachers'. He wondered what that was all about.

Then something caught his eye. Two dots, labeled France and China.

_France and China…as in the countries? _Harry wondered. He stared at the dots, confused. _What's that doing there? I've never seen that before. It's….weird. Unless their names are actually France and China? What weird names…but why haven't I seen them before? Are they….intruders?_

Harry felt a thrill of excitement go through him. _Something I'll tell Ron and Hermione in the morning. I'll investigate it with them. For now though…._he tapped the parchment with his wand, muttered, "Mischief managed!" and stowed the map safely in his trunk. _I'm tired. _He rolled over onto his bed, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

***Somehow manages to finish***

**I read through this and just noticed there were a BUNCH of scene changes. Oh well. Hopefully it's not too annoying for you all T_T  
**

**Thank you so much for the kind comments! Haha, I guess the plot is rather unique. I got the idea for the plot when I thought about America and Russia beating up Death Eaters, and then it managed to snowball into this. **

**Kitsu3, thank you especially! Originally, I was just going to include the Marauder's Map as sort of a filler thing, but I got some inspiration from your review, and I've sort of...reworked the plot? It plays a bigger role now, which should include some added hilarity. Expect some big things soon :D Beeg theengs.**

**I feel sorry for Snape. He's always the one who gets beat up. But I admit that scene with France and China was almost as awesome as Prussia. Hehe.  
**

**Oh, France. Spying is less glamorous than you would think ;)**

**Alrighty! Thank you for reading, and review! As always xD**

***Gets to working on fourth chapter***


	4. Pursuit and Discovery

**Hello there~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia.**

* * *

"Left! Left! TO THE LEFT!"

"I heard you the first time, aru!"

"Well, good!"

"Sideways! Into the door that's pretending to be a wall, aru!"

"Eef you say so!"

China wiped the sweat from his forehead. "How long have we been running now, aru?" he panted.

France licked dry lips. "Approximately thirty minutes now," he checked his watch.

"I have to give it to them," China muttered. "How do they know just exactly where to try and cut us off from our route, aru?"

"I have no idea," France said darkly. "But I do know Eengland will kill us eef we get caught."

"How encouraging, aru."

"Ugh…turn back! TURN BACK! Zey're up ahead, I can hear their footsteps! We can't let zem see us!"

"Annoying, much, aru?" China complained as they both started to head back the way they came. "Why can't they just be good little human beings and stop being so persistent, aru?"

"Can't blame zem," France replied, boots thumping on the carpeted corridor. "Zey're probably curious about these people who keep running away from zem."

"But it really is irritating. How they know just exactly where to cut us off…..it's almost as if they have a map depicting where we are!"

* * *

Beads of sweat formed on Harry's forehead. Was it…..thirty-five minutes they'd been chasing the intruders now? It was starting to get to Harry's head. Ron was with him, as well as Hermione (she had grudgingly came along when Harry promised he would start working on the egg clue tomorrow), trying to catch the so called "France" and "China".

"Harry, don't you think we should stop?" Hermione called out pleadingly. "We're not going to get anywhere, they're really determined to get away….."

"Besides, mate, it's really precarious running under the Invisibility cloak," Ron reasoned. "What if we trip and Filch gets us?"

This was uncomfortably true. They were out after-hours, trying to catch two possibly dangerous persons, and stumbling along under a cloak.

"We can't give up," Harry said determinedly. He took a quick glance at the Marauder's Map. "We can do this. We'll try to lure them into that room, it looks as if it'll be easy," he pointed to the corresponding spot on the map. "And finally see who they are," he finished.

Hermione gave a sigh of disappointment. "Fine, Harry. But this is the last attempt. I'm tired of circling there, and running back, and double crossing, and loops, and everything else. We need to get some sleep."

"Let's give it our best shot," Ron's eyes slid to the Map Harry had in his hand. "But as Hermione says, let's go to bed after this, alright?" he added apologetically.

Harry heaved a sigh. "If you say so."

"Hey, cheer up. At least this is going to be easy. Look, they're already heading towards that direction. We can take this shortcut," Ron pointed on the map, "And force them to run back there, we keep chasing, and we can goad them into trapping themselves in the room," he looked up, beaming brilliantly. "It's kind of like chess."

Harry laughed. "I'll leave chess up to you, Ron," he smiled. "But let's get going," he quickened his pace, forcing Ron and Hermione to do the same.

They took a moving staircase, a "secret" passage through one of the corridors, a circle around that involved the kitchens, (Hermione gazed with pity upon the toiling house elves) and then a final dash through a door pretending to be a wall.

"There!" Ron gasped. They could hear the pounding footsteps ahead of them. "Hear that? We're really close to them now. Now all we have to do is to keep up the chase and lead them into the room."

"Great job, Ron!" Harry could feel the excitement pulsing through his veins. He took a look at the Marauder's Map. "They went into the room! They probably had no other choice but to do so, look, it's basically a dead end there….."

"Now all we have to do is go into the room, find out who they are, and hope they won't put up a fight, right?" Hermione said dryly.

Harry's heart sank. "You're right. Wands out," he said, feeling around for his own as he laid a hand on the door knob. He took a deep breath. "Let's go in," he said, pushing the door wide open and striding in. Ron and Hermione followed after him.

They were met with a wide silence. Harry swept the room frantically with his eyes. No sign of anybody. Only desks and chairs.

Hermione yawned. "Looks like the Map was wrong, Harry."

"No way," Harry shot back. "The Map has _never _been wrong before. Ever."

"Maybe it malfunctioned just this once?" Ron suggested. "I mean, I guess the Map can be wrong once in a while."

"But…we heard them around here!"

"Harry, maybe we were just hearing things. I mean, it is rather late," reasoned Hermione. "Now, can we all go back to bed please? It's getting on my nerves being out after hours. And Harry, you better not forget that promise of working on the clue," she added with some venom.

"Fine," Harry said grudgingly. "Let's get out of here." He stalked out of the room with injured dignity, while Ron and Hermione exchanged gratified looks at each other.

_We can finally go to sleep now._

* * *

"Don't move yet, aru," China hissed at France. "They might hear us."

"At this point, I zink I'll take zat over this torture," France said rather acidly.

"Shut up! Do you _want_ them to find us?!" China groaned. "I don't like this anymore than you do, aru."

"Well, whose genius's idea was it?"

"_Fine, _it was my idea, aru. But at least they didn't notice us!"

"I shall mimic your words. _Shut up."_

_ "_You're really funny, aru."

"Possibly because of my _amore."_

"That doesn't even make sense, aru."

"Why does love 'ave to make sense?"

"Haha."

"…"

"…"

"Do you think we can get down now?"

"You know what, I don't even care anymore, aru. Who cares if Opium comes after me with a bloody knife. My legs are aching, my arms are trembling, and there's a spiderweb right next to my head, aru. Who knew that there was so little space?"

"I remind you, eet was _your _idea."

"I'm sorry that I saw the removable ceiling panels and immediately thought of an idea that prevented them from seeing us, aru."

"Apology accepted."

"Now that all of your childish rants have been satisfied, help me think of a way to get down from here, aru."

"Isn't eet the same as getting up?"

"I'm sure you don't want to jump down, with perfect accuracy, seven feet diagonally onto the two by one feet wide bookcase, scale ten feet down, jump a gap of four feet to the cabinet, then jump again to that pillar three and a half feet away, slide down a final six feet all with aching arms and cramping legs. If you want to try, be my guest, aru."

France winced, then wished he didn't. It made the ceiling creak rather ominously under his weight.

"Wow. 'Ow did we even get up 'ere in the first place?"

"We were probably crazed and energized, with adrenaline pumping through our bodies after running around for a good forty five minutes, aru."

"Ah. Hmm. Maybe we can just seemply….remove the ceiling panel and jump down to the ground?"

"Are you crazy, aru? It's a good twenty three feet down! Has the love finally rotted your brain, aru?"

"Of course not. 'Ere, we can do a shoulder roll on impact and reduce the shock. And let's face it. If we _do _get injured, we'll probably be able to regenerate the injury witheen two minutes. We're nations. We won't die."

"Urgh. I reluctantly accept your reasoning, aru. It's just that I haven't done a shoulder roll in a while. And regenerating isn't always easy on the body, aru."

"Eh. A small sacrifice."

"How thoughtful of you, aru."

"I'll ignore your sarcastic comment. 'Ere, I'll go first."

France pushed aside the ceiling panel and leaped.

CRACK

"That didn't sound good. Are you alright, aru?!"

"I'm perfectly fine. See, I only sort of dislocated my shoulder…ah, there we go. Eet's fixed. Your turn."

"Fine. I guess we'll just have to leave the ceiling panel open and hope nobody looks up, aru," China steadied himself, then leaped off the ceiling panels.

WHAM

"Owwwwwww…. There goes my ankle, aru,"

"Just rest for a while. The regeneration will do eet's work."

"I know….but it's not any less painful, aru."

France shook his head. "You're bent on complaining on everytheeng, are you?"

"Four thousand years takes its toll on the body, aru."

"At least we made eet."

"Ahhhh…..there we go, my ankle's fixed," China gingerly stood up. "At any rate, yes, we did, aru. This calls for another one of America's high fives."

"Indeed."

France and China slapped each other's hands in a hearty high five, blissfully unaware of the beetle that had just buzzed into the room and alighted on a desk nearby.

* * *

England was preparing tea when an owl flew into his kitchen window.

"Oh, the Daily Prophet already?" England lifted a curious eyebrow. The owl hooted in affirmation, dropping off a tightly furled newspaper. It then proceeded nip England's finger.

"Ow! Bloody bird. Yes, I have the payment, let me get it," England walked to the kitchen cupboard, yanked it open, and got out a bag. "Hmmmmm…five Knuts," he said as he rummaged through the bag, counting out the proper number. "Here you go," England dropped the bronze coins into the owl's pouch tied to its leg. The owl hooted once, then flew off.

"It's earlier than usual this week," England mused to himself, taking both the tea and the Prophet to his living room. He sat down, taking a long good sip of the tea.

"Mmmmh, Earl Grey is the best," he nodded to himself. He unfurled the Daily Prophet as he took another good sip, then, with shocked green eyes, spat out the tea halfway through the room.

There, in bold headlines across the front page, screamed **INTRUDERS AT HOGWARTS! SAFETY OF STUDENTS QUESTIONED!**

England shook with fury. _France and China….._he seethed. _Some secrecy! You got found out two days into the whole thing!_

He took a deep breath. _Calm down…what can I do? They're going to do a full investigation into this, then we're _really _going to be sunk…_

He then gave a start. _Of course! Why didn't I think of this earlier…?_

England crossed to the opposite side of the living room, where there was a telephone. He picked up the phone, and carefully dialed America's number.

"Hey! It's the hero here!"

"America, call up Russia. We're getting the Combat team together."

"Eh?! Do I _have _to call Russia? And, so soon? What do you want us to do, Iggy?"

"Don't call me Iggy. Yes, you have to call Russia. And yes, so soon. And as for what I want you guys to do," England paused with a malicious grin on his face, "Come on over to my house. I'll tell you the complete details then, but we're going newspaper hunting."

* * *

**Hey guys!**** Hope you liked the update.  
**

**Reviews: THANK YOU! I had a lot fun writing, thank you for all the awesome comments! To the random guest: Ah. Well, I like to think of it this way. Since Harry knows of the countries France and China, he is able to see France and China on the map since they're basically one and the same ;)  
**

**Please keep the reviews coming! My motivation to write is growing.**

**BTW, about the ceiling panels and the room. I'm going to pretend the rooms at Hogwarts are really huge, on the grounds of artistic creativity. And that they have removable ceiling panels. xD. Sorry.**

**Poor Hermione and Ron. I hope they get enough sleep, it's hard being friends with Harry Potter.**

**Yeah, I had to throw Rita Skeeter into the whole thing. I mean, she's way too prominent in GoF. Come on. You guys _know_ you wanted to have her in here.**

**Yayyyyyy Iggggggyyyyyyyy appeeeeeeared. :D  
**

**I shall say it again: if you likey, please review! THANK YOU!**


End file.
